


Story Time

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes to remembers the good things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

Stiles likes to remember the good stuff about his mother. He doesn't like to remember her sick and laying in that hospital bed.

Like the day they went for ice cream and he picked the chocolate ice cream. And she laughed at the mess on his face and helped him get cleaned up.

The way his mothers eyes would light up when he got home from school. Or when his dad came home. She would give them big smiles and ask about their day.

He loved the way she would play superheroes with him and Scott. But he liked it even more when it was just him and her. 

He loved the way she would make up worlds for him at bedtime. Tell him about the dragons and the heroes that slay them. Tell him about the princesses and princes. 

He loved it even more when he would come up with the stories, when she was to tired to tell him ones. He would lay in the hospital bed with her and tell her about magical fairies.

He could sit for hours telling her stories. Sometimes she would fall asleep but sometimes she would smile at him. Her eyes would light up with wonder.

He cried when his mother's story stopped. She should have had many more chapters left, but she didn't. 

He stopped tell stories after that. He hated to create worlds. Nothing was the same.

Then that grumpy sourwolf came into his life and that changed. Even then it took him years to even think of little worlds. 

He remembers the first story to leave his lips after his mothers death. And it was all for Derek. He was curled against Derek's side playing with the hem of his shirt.

He told him of the story of little red and the big bad wolf. How little red fell in love with the wolf. And how no matter what was in there way, they over came it. 

That little red fell in love with the big bad wolf and they lived happily ever after. 

He remembers his mother telling him that story just before she passed. She always knew things before they happened. Maybe it was because she too ran with the wolfs.

**Author's Note:**

> I have my little muse to thanks for this. She gave me the idea and I ran with it.  
> Not beta read  
> Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
